ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Items
What are Items? In JToH, there are several items that affect gameplay. Some are obtained by purchasing their respective gamepasses, and others are obtained from limited-time events. Most boost items, such as coils, will activate Item Barriers, preventing the player from completing the tower. List of Items Gravity Coils * Bootleg Coil - Makes your character jump a little bit higher. ** On sale for 299 Robux ** Tooltip: "Bootleg coil best coil" * Bootleg Ghost Coil - Makes your character jump higher (more jump height than regular) ** Obtained from beating the 2018 Halloween Event ** Tooltip: "sp00ky" * Bootleg Winter Coil - Makes your character jump higher (more jump height than regular) ** Obtained from the Present of Winter Ascension ** Tooltip: "It's not actually edible, unfortunately." * Blessed Coil - Jumps twice as high as the bootleg ghost coil; developer only. ** Unobtainable * Stone Coil - Lowers jump height ** Obtained from playing the April Fools 2019 event Animations * T-Pose - Can be used to T-Pose to assert dominance by holding left click. ** On sale for 19 Robux ** Tooltip: "Assert dominance" * Attack Helicopter - Holding left click turns you into an attack helicopter. ** On sale for 24 Robux ** Tooltip: "I can see my house from here!" Letters * F - Creates a pointlight around your character to see in dark areas. ** No longer obtainable ** Tooltip: "Rip OJ due to copyright :c" ** Replaced the "Orange Justice" animation due to copyright * T - Creates a pointlight around your character to see in dark areas and has a secret legendary power. ** Obtained from the Present of Asserting Dominance ** Tooltip: "If you can't afford to T-Pose just hold this up." * Y - Creates a pointlight around your character to see in dark areas and has a secret legendary power. ** Obtained from the Present of Throwing Cans ** Tooltip: "I found this in my backyard, pretty epic huh?" * E - Creates a pointlight around your character to see in dark areas and has a secret legendary power. ** No longer obtainable ** Tooltip: "A legendary power lies dormant within this." Healing Items * Trail Mix of Hecc - Eating it allows you to restore some health points, however it has a cool-down. ** On sale for 299 Robux ** Tooltip: "You" ** Formerly "Personal Slamo" * Grass - Eating it allows you to restore some health points, however it has a cool-down. ** Obtained from beating the Spring Event ** Tooltip: "..from Trail Mix to this?" * Sprite Cranberry - Drink it to restore health. ** Obtained from the Present of Thirst ** Tooltip: "The meme has probably died by now." Presents * Present of Localized Winter - Appeared and disappeared randomly in locations in Ring 1 and Zone 1 during the 2019 Christmas Event. ** Can alternatively be bought for 399 Robux ** Tooltip: "This present feels really cold..." * Present of Ugliness - Appeared and disappeared randomly in locations in Ring 1 and Zone 1 during the 2019 Christmas Event. ** Can alternatively be bought for 399 Robux ** Tooltip: "This present looks awful!" * Present of Eternal Cheer - Obtained from a secret obby within the Snowy Cabin subrealm. ** Can alternatively be bought for 499 Robux ** Tooltip: "This present is emitting a cheerful aura from inside..." * Present of Presents - Obtained from beating the 2019 Christmas Event. ** Tooltip: "You don't know the origins of this present, but judging form the situation, it seems to be related to Darklaus." * Present of Legends - Obtained from a Developer or Moderator during the 2019 Christmas Event. ** Tooltip: "A legendary presnntc" Speed Items * Witches Brew - Drinking it gives you a temporary speed boost. ** Obtained from beating the 2019 Halloween Event steeples * Spicy Turkey Leg - Gives off a temporary speed boost in expense for health points ** Obtained from beating the Tower of Autumn Harvest. Sound Items * Moai - Plays a sound effect when used. ** Obtained from beating the Spring Event. ** Tooltip: "ooooooo" * Santa Plush - Plays sound effects from Darklaus when used. ** Obtained from the Present of Presents * Gnome - Plays the audio from the "You've Been Gnomed" meme when activated. ** Obtained from the Present of Developers Other * Golden Super Fly Boombox - Allows you to play any audio on the Roblox library. ** On sale for 299 Robux ** Tooltip: "Its a boombox, lol" * Lantern - Creates a pointlight around your character to see in dark areas ** Obtained from beating the Tower of Deep Darkness * Vertical Mobility - Can be used to fly anywhere in the map and complete towers in seconds. ** On sale for 4999 Robux ** Tooltip: "Cheater..." * Egg - Makes the player wielding it extremely heavy; so heavy to the point where conveyors fail to move you. * Slamo Lantern - Creates a large pointlight around your character, and increases player regen rates while held out. ** Obtained from beating the 2019 Halloween Event * Forcefield Orb - Gives you a temporary forcefield that lasts for 15 seconds; obtained from the 2019 Black Friday Sale. ** Was on sale for 249 Robux during the Black Friday sale ** Tooltip: "Gives you a forcefield that lasts for 15 seconds, with a longer cooldown." * Enchanted Snowglobe - Slows your fall speed. ** Obtained from the Present of Localized Winter ** Tooltip: "The memories of the past holidays empower this globe with near antigravity." * Double Jump Potion - Upon drinking grants the ability to double jump until death, halves effect of coils. ** Obtained from the Present of Eternal Cheer ** Tooltip: "With the power of an eternal christmas, this can make you double jump. Halves the effect of coils, though." * Ugly Present - Can be dropped to be used as a platform. ** Obtained from the Present of Ugliness ** Tooltip: "This is too awful to open, so you can use it as a platform. Return only works if you're near the present or the present is missing." * OTKYWYUI (Orb That Kills You When You Use It) - Explodes the player when used. ** Obtained from the Present of Legends ** Tooltip: "Orb That Kills You When You Use It (use at your own risk)" Category:Game Features Category:JToH